In the drilling of shallow, small bore wells such as water wells, geophysical wells or seismic wells, the breakout of the pipe segments is a dangerous and time consuming process. The drilling of such wells typically is accomplished with a power sub or swivel rather than a rotary and kelly as employed in deep, oilwell drilling. The breakout of the drill string is accomplished by using wrenches to engage flats on the pipe upsets, chains or slips to control the rotation of a section of the pipe and power tongs or another wrench to rotate the pipe section to be broken out. The breakout operation is a time consuming and hazardous operation. Injuries to operators from the chain or rotating drill string are common because the operators must manually engage the drill pipe with wrenches and chains and are required to manually control rotation of a pipe segment during a breakout operation.